


kerosene beauty queen

by orphan_account



Category: Scream Queens (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why?" Grace half-whispers, stepping towards her anyways. "Why me?"</p><p>"Shut up," the older girl mutters- and this is a state that's unstoppable, Grace knows all too well, because Chanel Oberlin always gets what she wants. </p><p>or the one where grace and chanel can only seem to run back to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kerosene beauty queen

Grace stands motionless against the door frame of Chanel's bedroom- time is moving sluggishly, as if the moment were struggling to advance. Chanel offers nothing more than a come-hither motion with her hand, clearly expecting  _something_.

"I don't have all night," Chanel quips. But her voice, it's lost the edge to it, the one thing that gives it its bitchy character- as if she's surrendering to an invisible force.

"Why?" Grace half-whispers, slowly stepping towards her anyways. "Why me?"

"Shut up," the older girl mutters, in all shades of dark- and this is a state that's unstoppable, Grace knows all too well, because Chanel Oberlin _always_ gets what she wants. And right now she wants nothing more than Grace.

So even as she  _seemingly_ is reluctantly climbing under the lilac sheets, with Chanel there-her lips parted, ready, she  _likes it._

Sure, it damn well looks like there's a pile of Grace's clothes kicked down carelessly at the foot of the Kappa president's bed. Sure, it  _seems_ like both of them have boyfriends, that should be taking care of these kinds of things for them. Sure, the fact that they're fucking each other behind their sort-of boyfriends' backs even thought it  _seems_ that they should be hating each other is completely true.

It's minutes of fumbling that feel like hours, Chanel is pressing up against her, desperately searching for that spark, she's below Grace's ear, then kissing down along her jawline, nipping at her collarbones feverishly.

Chanel's waiting for the ignition.

Finally, they get to the only part that Chanel cares about, past the half-assed attempts at feelings and mushy,  _tryhard_  attempts at romance. Grace slips her hand into Chanel's panties, but hesitates to apologize. "Sorry," she says, and Chanel just  _doesn't_ know what she's saying sorry for. She snaps, dragging her nails down Grace's exposed back in a way that sharply insinuates  _shut the fuck up._

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! was in my drafts for a while, sorry for it being so short. :(


End file.
